


Dress-Up Challenge

by Stormendale



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: The events that lead up to Dan and Phil making their Love Nikki video.





	Dress-Up Challenge

“Can we cuddle?” Phil asked. Dan didn’t look up from his laptop as he sat in the sofa crease.

“I’m doing something just now, Phil.”

“Please,” he begged, his voice going annoyingly high.

Dan looked up at him briefly, unable to hold back a smile, and said, “Later. I’m doing something.”

“What are you even doing?” Phil asked, leaning over to look at Dans screen. “You're just on Tumblr!”

“That’s technically something.”

“Fine, I’ll just be in my bedroom then,” Phil said with a dramatic sigh. “Alone. With no one to hold me.”

Dan rolled his eyes but said nothing more so Phil did go to his bedroom. He was only laying down playing a game on his phone for a few minutes when Dan walked in.

“Yay! My manipulation worked,” Phil announced brightly.

“Oh, shut up.” Dan laid close to Phil and propped up on one elbow so he could watch him play his game, wrapping his arm around him.

“You’re playing that dress-up game again?”

“Let’s be honest. Am I ever not playing it recently?”

“Sometimes you’re bugging me instead.” Dan shot Phil a pointed look that he didn’t see. “Pick the candy shoes,” Dan mumbled.

“Those aren’t elegant, the theme is elegant.”

“But they go with the dress,” he argued.

“You go with the dress,” Phil said, trying to make a good comeback.

Dan rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Bet I could get a higher score than you.”

“Oh yeah?” Phil challenged. “How about on camera?”


End file.
